


The unexpected twist and turns of every day

by DarlingHanni



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:01:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26650315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarlingHanni/pseuds/DarlingHanni
Summary: In a world of Magic who says that the impossible isn't possible? A impossible predicament happens to Ja'far and he finds himself doubting the sanity of those around him, and lets not even mention Hakuryuu's psychotic mother Gyokuen Ren.
Relationships: Aladdin/Judal | Judar (Magi), Jafar/Sinbad (Magi), Ren Kouen/Alibaba Saluja
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	1. Chapter 1

It was mid-July when Ja’far was starting his second trimester. His belly had grown to be about the size of a small melon. Jafar talked to Yamraiha and Sinbad about how he looked like he was further along than he should. Yamraiha sighed "Jafar the baby is growing fine. Its just a big baby there's nothing wrong so stop worrying." Jafar wanted to object but decided not to and nodded. He turned to leave the room a bit sullen. As he now walked down the hall his belly grumbled. Jafar gave a small smile as he gently rubbed his stomach. "I guess you're hungry huh." Jafar spoke softly to his belly. Sinbad who was down the hall saw Jafar's actions and couldn't help but smile. He slowly walked up to Jafar as Jafar walked towards him quickly removing his hands once he saw Sinbad. "Sin.. what are you doing out here, shouldn't you be finishing your desk work before you have to go see Prince Kouen?" Jafar asked as his stomach suddenly grumbled and he blushed. Sinbad just smiled and took Jafars hands gently placing a kiss on both. "Hungry?" Jafar grumbled under his breath and pouted "I was going to get something to eat.. it seems this little one is hungry." Sinbad gently held Jafars hand "Why don't I have dinner brought to my room. We could relax together before I have to leave tomorrow." The mention of Sinbad leaving brought a frown to Jafars face. He knew Sinbad had to go but he really didn't want him to. "That.. that sounds nice.." he spoke softly trying to not let his mood swings get to him as his eyes filled with tears. Sinbad saw a glimpse of Jafars saddened face and spoke gently. "Jafar.. tell me whats wrong" Jafar shook his head hesitant to look up at Sinbads eyes. Sinbad pulled Jafar into his arms and kissed the top of his head letting Jafar cry. "Sin.. can I ask one thing of you.." Sinbad answered back "What is it?" Jafar sniffled as tears fell "Just hold me like this for a while.. please.." Sinbad smiled and picked up Jafar bridal style. He smiled "Then let's head to our room." Jafar was blushing from the embarrassment of being carried infront of the other palace staff and hit Sinbads chest the whole walk. "Put me down Sin!!" Sinbad just kept walking and smiling "Nope." Jafar kept grumbling but he really felt happy in Sinbads arms. He showed a hidden smile as he was carried into their room wishing for everyday to be like this with Sin. "Sin.. i love you." Jafar spoke in a whisper as the bedroom door slowly closed behind them. The image of the two sharing a kiss could be seen as the door slowly closed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sinbad is set to leave for the Kou Empire in the morning. Jafar believes that everything will be alright while Sinbads gone. Little does he know that someone has been watching him and decides to take action now that Sindria's king is absent.

Jafar woke up the next morning groaning in bed. He turned to see that Sinbad was not in bed next to him. Jafar frowned as he slowly sat up in bed and gently rubbed his belly. "Stupid father of yours.. leaving without saying anything.." he mumbled under his breath. Jafar decided to get up and change into his clothes so he could have breakfast. He shut the door to Sinbads room and slowly walked towards the dining hall feeling a bit sullen. As he walked into the room he sat down and was served breakfast by one of the palace maids. He thanked her then slowly ate picking at his food as all he could think about was Sinbad. "Sin... " Sinbad during this time was on a boat on the way to the Kou Empire. He stood against the railing thinking to himself. He thought back to how he suddenly left this morning not saying a word to Jafar or even leaving a note. Hinahoho came up next to Sinbad and spoke "Whats got your mind so occupied.. you're never so quiet like this Sinbad.." Sinbad answered not looking up at Hina. "I can't shake this bad feeling that somethings not right.." Hina looked at Sinbad curiously. "Explain Sinbad.." Sinbad turned to look at the general "I having been getting this spine chilling feeling that someone was watching my every move.. but now that we've left Sindria the feeling is still their.. it doesn't make any sense.." Sinbad started to mumble to which Hina shook his shoulders. "Sinbad." Sinbad stopped mumbling at nodded "Sorry, I guess I just still feeling like I'm being watched but its not just me.. someones watching me, the generals and well Sindria.. " Hinahoho had a serious look on his face. "Sinbad.. is it possible that maybe whoever watching was waiting for you to leave.. cause then.." Hina was cut off when Sinbads eyes went wide. "Jafars left alone and so in the next heir of Sindria..." Sinbad felt a panic rise in himself. "Shit!" Jafar meanwhile was supposed to be resting but of course he didn't feel content leaving paperwork left undone. Though all day he couldn't shake a feeling of being watched all day but he though it would be better not to alert anyone before he was sure. He finished the paperwork around 8pm and was about to head to bed when that chilling feeling intensified and he started walking quickly to his room then running and slamming the door behind him. He took deep breaths and tried to calm down. Thats when he was grabbed from behind a knife to his belly and a cloth over his mouth as he started to fall back. He was passing out. All he saw last was a malicious grin on a woman. "Night night." She spoke as he passed out his words he spoke were quiet "Sin.. bad.." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is originally written by insertsomethingwittyhere. They chose to pass on the story to me and I'm honored. Go check them out!! This is my first time writing a story like this so please be kind!! Link to the first chapters created by insertsomethingwittyhere is here https://archiveofourown.org/works/10471230/chapters/23105673


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning no one had noticed Jafar's disappearance for quite a while. Yam however was waiting in her lab for Jafar since today was his check up on the baby but got very concerned when he didnt show after 30 mintues. She left her lab and went to his room knocking on the door furiously. The door creaked open a slight bit and she walked inside but no one was there. She quickly exited the room and stopped a servant walking by. "Has anyone seen Jafar this morning?" The servant girl shook her head "No one has seen Sir Jafar since last night." Yamraiha felt her blood go cold. "Have every servant looking for him and alert the rest of the generals to meet me in the meeting hall in 10 minutes now!" She spoke in a commanding voice and the servant ran off informing everyone. Yamraiha meanwhile quickly went to her lab and grabbed a stone she could use to communicate with Sinbad in case of emergency. She ran quickly to the meeting hall since besides Hina every other general was home. The generals quickly gathered up and sat in the meeting room confused as to what was happening. Yamraiha had a serious look on her face as she spoke. "Jafar had gone missing. No one has seen him since last night and we all know how punctual Jafar is.. He wouldn't disappear without telling anyone.. I have a feeling someone is behind this and if I'm correct.. he's in danger and so is that baby.." The general suddenly began talking all at the same time causing some discord. "One at a time generals!!" Yam shouted getting them all quiet. Pisti quickly raised her arms. "I will have my birds scoping the sky to look for Jafar in Sindria!" Yam nodded. "We all need to put in the effort and inform our allies as well that Jafar has gone missing but no one is to speak of his pregnancy!! That could do a lot more bad than good.. and we can not tale the risk." Yam sighed "Pisti i will have you scope the skys. Sharrkan, I need to to take some guards and scope around every inch of this castle. Spartos I need you to contact each of our allies and inform them of the situation but be careful to not reveal too much.. Drakon and Masrur you two will get troops ready and prepared for anything.. we may have a fight on our hands that we can not avoid." Spartos suddenly spoke up "Who will inform Sinbad?" Yamraiha sighed "I will contact Sinbad.. this is a touchy subject and his child's life is on the line.. along with Jafars. Now dispurse... get to your positions as soon as possible. Let's keep each other informed." She watched as all the generals left the room and she was left in the dark room running her fingers through her hair. "Jafar.. please be ok.."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is originally written by insertsomethingwittyhere. They chose to pass on the story to me and I'm honored. Go check them out!! This is my first time writing a story like this so please be kind!! Link to the first chapters created by insertsomethingwittyhere is here https://archiveofourown.org/works/10471230/chapters/23105673


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jafar has been taken to an unknown area. He is being held captive by a mysterious individual. Who will it be and will Jafar make it out alright?

Jafar woke up on a cold stone floor in a dark room lit only by a single torch. He groaned as his head was throbbing as he tries to sit up to quickly. "Where the hell am I?" He spoke softly the room silent as he received no response. Jafar took a few minutes to get his bearings as an ex-asassin he'd been in similar situations before so it didn't scare him at all. However, now this was slightly different as he had his unborn child to worry about. His hands tried to go to his belly but they were chained to the wall behind him. "Shit.." he mumbled under his breath. He hadn't felt any movement from the child since he'd arrived at the mysterious location. Jafar had no idea if his child was even ok at this point but didn't want to assume the worst. That's when he heard the sound of footsteps entering the room. He stayed silent as he waited for the person to come close enough thinking he could use his vessel one the person. Another torch was lit and the woman's face came into view. "Ren Gyokuen??" Jafar looked at the woman with confusion on his face. Jafar was confused as it made no sense for her to kidnap him.. unless she knew about his and Sinbad's unborn child. Jafar didn't know what was going on but he didn't plan to sit and be a victim. He was about to use his vessel when she spoke. "Looking for this.." she smirked in a devilish smirk as she held his vessel in her hands. Jafar looked at her then at his wrists seeing that it was indeed gone. "What do you want.." Jafar said in between a scoff of annoyance. "I think it's quite obvious what I want general and that would be the heir of King Sinbad." Jafar scoffed "Go to hell." Jafar was suddenly kicked in the face and had Ren Gyokuens foot on his face as he spit out some blood. "You'd be smart to watch what you say to an Empress Regnant.. consider yourself lucky I haven't already killed that offspring of yours." She spat, venom in each word. She kicked Jafar face once more before exiting the cell. "Our prisoners being quite unpleasant.. use whatever method necessary to teach him some manners.. oh but don't kill the offspring yet, I'll do that myself." She smirked as she left. Jafar eyes were red with anger that he pulled on the chains wanting to attack the woman not caring if he was at a disadvantage. "You won't touch this child!! I swear, I'll kill you!" Jafar spoke anger in his voice as she exited the room not paying him any attention.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is originally written by insertsomethingwittyhere. They chose to pass on the story to me and I'm honored. Go check them out!! This is my first time writing a story like this so please be kind!! Link to the first chapters created by insertsomethingwittyhere is here https://archiveofourown.org/works/10471230/chapters/23105673


End file.
